Present technology DAC devices store configuration information and input data in volatile memory. The configuration information and input data stored in the volatile memory are lost when operating power is removed from the DAC device and the associated volatile memory. For example, a DAC device may be used to output a programmable analog voltage. The programming bits, e.g., digital representation of the analog voltage, are stored in a DAC register which is volatile, thereby loosing its contents when powered down. Upon an initial power-up of the DAC device, the DAC register is either cleared or its contents are not predictable until the DAC register is programmed again. Thus the DAC register must be reprogrammed each time the DAC device is powered up. This necessitates additional program cycles of a master controller program so as to reprogram the DAC register. In many applications, DAC devices support operation of other devices in a system. For example, the DAC device may provide a reference voltage to other devices for proper operation thereof. Since the DAC register has to be reprogrammed, all other devices dependent upon the DAC device must wait (prevented from operating) until the DAC register contains the correct data.